Yuki
by Afiction
Summary: Yuki liked being independent. She liked doing things on her own; which is why she's not telling anyone about the bullying.


Yuki

"I'd like to roll again today, sir!"

* * *

><p>A blue sketchbook lay on the loneliest seat of Section E, closed, with a small charcoal pencil and a grey, rubber eraser sitting on top of it, side by side. The room was empty, with no human in sight. There were chairs with bags hanging on it or leaning to the sides; some zipped closed or others wide open. Graffiti was present on almost all of them, but not on the chair sitting in the corner of the room, right next to the air-conditioner. A small, red, book bag was sitting beside that chair; locked closed. Meanwhile, the blue sketch book was closed, only the sky blue cover shown, with both eraser and pencil laying side by side.<p>

There was only one person in the room though, and that was the adviser of the class—a young man of 25, with dark brown eyes behind rimmed glasses.

The students were to attend a meeting, and they have already left, leaving their adviser behind. He said he would catch up with them; as for why, he couldn't really tell.

Hiyama Kiyoteru knew his students. Majority of them were active and rather eccentric, but were sociable–though they weren't as good at their school work. Some of them were bright, but quiet. They didn't engange in the activities of the other students, but each of them shared similarities with each other, so all those bright, quiet students were friends, but he could feel that there was some hate somewhere between the active and the quiet.

But there was one student who was the most interesting of them all. She was the girl who sat in the lonely chair in the corner. She was the one who kept the red book bag locked close and had an sky blue sketchbook.

Her name was Kaai Yuki.

Yuki never spoke during class. She never raised her hand in recitation, either. Her grades were always good, though, that he knows very well. However, she was called to the guidance counselor's office the most. And when someone's called to the guidance counselor's, they usually had problem.

That was another thing—Yuki has band aids covering her neck and some on her face. There are bandages around her arm as well, however, he only saw them once as she often wore a jacket over her school uniform.

Looking at the side of the chair, along the edges of the table, Kiyoteru noticed a writing carved in script. "I'll roll again today!"

"I'll roll again today!"

What was that supposed to mean? And why was it on Yuki's chair?

He traced the carving, repeating the title in his head. DId Yuki write this? He looked at the sketch pad on the table, and the pencil, which had the words "Don't Look" carved on its side.

Deciding not to stay any longer, he left the room.

—

The meeting went on and on. It was talking about the field trip the batch would be having, which would be next month. It was rather boring, seeing as they had the same orientation the year before. The only new information there were the places they'd be going to. Otherwise, the students knew everything.

Yuki was ranting about it in her head as she slouched in her chair. She played with the bandages around her arm. A part of it was lose, and, being bored, she played with it.

Kaai Yuki wasn't the most social student. She kept to herself, drawing and doodling in her sketch pad with the same charcoal pencil and eraser. She didn't bother with other people's business, and didn't talk to them, at all. Twelve years old and a target for bullying. Yuki thought nothing of it. The world was annoying, her classmates were annoying. That's why she didn't talk to them. They were noisy and were very judgmental.

The "noise", as she called them, made fun of her. They rarely went as far as physically hurting her, but they avoided her, whispered behind her back, and such—she tried making it look as if she didn't mind, but she was greatly affected by it. She didn't tell the guidance counselor, not even her parents.

Yuki liked being independent. She liked doing things on her own; which is why she's not telling anyone about the bullying. She didn't care if she was sick with pneumonia, Yuki handled her emotions by herself, her method of doing so resulting in the band aids and bandages covering her body.

It took a while, but the meeting finally ended, and it was lunch.

The classroom was practically empty, only about ten students remaining inside, eating their lunch. Most of them were at the cafeteria. Yuki ate her sandwich alone, looking through her drawings in the sketch pad. She stopped at one drawing.

It was a drawing of a girl covered in bandages, just like her, raising her hand in the air, her hair tied in two long pigtails. At the bottom of the drawing was what she always said. "I'll roll again today."

It was unfinished, it wasn't colored. Thinking it about time the drawing receives color, she wrapped her sandwich and kept it, grabbing her 12 color pencils, kept together by a rubber band. Removing the band, she placed it in her jacket's pocket, and took the first color she saw. She brushed the textured paper with the sharpened light blue pencil, right where the girl's hair was. She went on to the girl's sweater, using black this time, then the blouse. She was getting to coloring the skirt pink when she felt a new presence in the room.

The door closed, and she looked up to see her class' math teacher, who was also their adviser, Kiyoteru. The "noisy" girls greeted him cheerfully, the boys going back to eating their lunch. She watched as the girls spoke with the teacher as he did work on a computer. She coughed softly and sighed, and went back to the drawing.

–

Dismissal came around, Yuki was once again approached by some "noise" in the Physical Education area, the same fight happened. She went to the bus port.

It was a normal day.

Except this time, a few people witnessed the incident.

A student and a teacher, to be exact.

–

The next day, recess, just a bit after having an argument with a "noise", she was called into the counselor's office. The "noisy" snickered as she left.

It wasn't a normal meeting. Instead of finding the counselor alone in her office, she saw Mr. Kiyoteru there as well, with a "silent", (what she called the quiet ones in the class) the boy sitting on the couch beside the desk. She first noticed his bandaged eye.

But what was her teacher doing here? What does he have to do with anything? She wondered in her head.

"Hello, Yuki. Please sit down." The counselor said, her hand pointed at the spot beside the "silent" boy. She obeyed and sat beside him. He smiled at her. She did nothing.

It went to the regular conversation between her and the counselor. How she was doing, if there was anything wrong...

She shook her head when the counselor asked if anything was wrong.

"Yuki," the counselor said, "This is Oliver. Is he your classmate?"

Yuki nodded. She recognized him as the boy who sat just by the door, surrounded by "noise."

"I...was at the PE area yesterday.." he said.

Her eyes widened. Was that why he was there? Did he see her with the "noisy"? Was that why Mr. Kiyoteru was there? Because the "silent" boy told him?

"He said he saw you with a fight with some of your classmates." The counselor said carefully, noting Yuki's reaction at Oliver's statement. "Is this true?"

The counselor, her teacher, and the "silent" looked at her.

What was she supposed to answer?

She shook her head. The counselor sighed, "Are you sure, Yuki? Please, if there's anything wrong, you can tell us."

She shook her head again. There wasn't anything wrong.

"Hey, if there isn't anything wrong," The 'silent' said, spunding a bit irritated, "Then explain the bandages! A person doesn't get a bandage around their neck and say 'there's nothing wrong'!"

The counselor looked at the boy sternly, but he didn't mind. Kiyoteru sighed, and nodded, "Please Yuki."

It was another meeting with the guidance counselor, except this time, both a witness and her adviser were there! And then they're asking her if there's anything wrong. What was she supposed to do? Admit that she's being bullied or continue saying she's completely alright and that there wasn't anything wrong?

"Don't tell them." a voice in her head said. "Tell them!" another said. "If you do tell them, what would they do? Are they going to scold you?" a different voice asked. "Come on! You can't handle it anymore!" "Don't you remember you still have pneumonia?!" "You can do it by yourself, they'll only get in the way."

Different voices piled up and overlapped inside her head. She felt her hands want to scratch it, to stop it, but instead, kept them clutching the ends of her skirt.

She held her breath.

"Yuki?"

The boy was sent to go back to classes, but Yuki had to stay behind. She wanted her answer to only be heard by the counselor and her teacher.

A nod.

Yes, there was something wrong. Yes, she was made fun of by her classmates. Yes, there was a fight at the PE area after dismissal. Yes, she was sick.

Yes, she was trying to stop breathing.

Then a hug.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, "It'll be okay." she recognized it as Mr. Kiyoteru's. "You must be tired now, right?"

Tears fell down her cheeks.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>((AN: So...the whole idea came from a Kiyoteru cover of Rolling Girl. The "sick with pneumonia" idea came from a Yuki cover of the same song. I couldn't find a fanfiction of this the two of them, so...yeah. I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm way better at drawing than writing. Haha.))

((P.S. Don't even ask why pneumonia.))

((P.P.S. Please review and tell me what you think!))

((P.P.P.S. I don't own VOCALOID. I don't even have the program.))

((P.P.P.P.S. (So many post scripts XD) If you want another chapter, tell me!))

((Thank you for reading! ~Afiction.))


End file.
